


Losing My Best Friend

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Malex - Alex's best friend/platonic soul mate (Preferably girl but do what you like) from the Army visits town and confronts Maria and Michael when he gets up for a second. Maybe they tell Maria that she was supposedly Alex's Roswell "them" and they don't see how she and Michael could hurt Alex like that (even if he tells them he's fine, he's really not) ? Thinking like maybe they're the Margo to his Elliot if you know what I mean?





	Losing My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie I didn't know who Margo and Elliot were but I tried to do this prompt justice, I hope you enjoy reading it!

Samantha was only going to be in town for the weekend before continuing on home to California, so Alex wanted to show her the town. They’d gotten close in Baghdad and had stayed in touch since. She was basically the best friend he’s had in the past ten years, more like family than a friend. She always said they were soul mates and Alex had to agree there was probably something to that. 

Since their options were limited, he took her to The Wild Pony for some drinks after the movie they saw. She was tickled to death over the cheesy alien stuff so that’s what they were going to do the next day. He felt a little guilt about keeping the truth from her, but he realized it really was for her safety as much as everyone else’s. He trusted her implicitly, but she was only passing through. She deserved to go home and not worry about things that were beyond her control. 

The Wild Pony was packed to see the band Saturday night so Alex had Sam go find them a table while he went to grab their first round of drinks. She managed to find a little table toward the back which was fine by both of them, they could talk a little better further back, though it was still loud.

When he got back to the table he realized there was one thing he hadn’t thought through very well and that was Guerin who was sitting just a few tables over with Maria who must be taking a break or the night off or something. They were leaning in together, talking and MIchael looked so relaxed and happy that it made Alex’s chest ache.

He slipped into the booth with a heavy sigh and set the drinks down in front of Sam. 

“What is it?” She asked immediately.

“I was sort of hoping to avoid seeing Guerin tonight, but this town is too small.” Alex told her.

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“There.” Alex said, briefly pointing at the couple.

Michael was laughing at something Maria had said and he looked so free and open. Alex wanted to disappear. He’d never given Michael that kind of joy, he was sure.

“Hey,” Same laid her hand on his arm, “Don’t look at them. Don’t even think about them, tonight is ours. Okay?” She said leaning toward him. “They aren’t worth your time.”

Alex knew Sam was right. He’d told her the whole sordid tale and she’d immediately told him not to hang on to Michael, just let him go, was her advice. She’d been right several weeks ago, and she was right now.  
So Alex turned his back on Michael and Maria and tried to focus on Sam. It almost worked too. They talked about Alex’s growing up in Roswell, they talked about having to come home and work under Jesse Manes and the option of an honorable discharge. They talked about Sam’s trip home and how excited she was to see her sisters.

But all the while Alex knew if he turned his head just a little bit, he would see them and see their happiness.

Eventually he had to get up and buy another round.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was drunk. He’d gone right through the fun kind of drunk to the kind where he probably needed to switch to water but he was too drunk to care. He and Maria were having a great time, just drinking and forgetting their cares. All of that was rudely interrupted when a woman he’d never even seen before came over to the table and started railing at him.

“You two have a lot of nerve flaunting your relationship all over town like this! Don’t you care what it’s doing to Alex?” She asked.

Michael didn’t have an immediate answer for that, his mind was moving a little too slow just then.

“You really don’t care, do you? Let me tell you, he’s been a mess! He’s barely taking care of himself. I had to divert my trip home just so I could make sure he was going to be alright, and I have to say I’m not convinced he will be! Especially with you two smiling and giggling like two teenagers in love everywhere he goes!”

Michael held up his hands at that. “Now, wait just a minute--”

“You wait a minute! You should be ashamed of what you’ve done!” She was pointing at him now and that was just too much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex came back to find Sam practically screaming at Michael and Maria. He was simultaneously impressed and infuriated.

“Sam, what the hell?” He asked, trying to drag her away. Unfortunately she wouldn’t budge.

“No, these two need to know what they’ve done to you!” She said.

“You’re making a scene.” Alex tried, tugging on her arm again. People were starting to stare and there was probably some rule about attacking the bar owner inside the bar.

“I don’t care! Look at them, they aren’t even sorry!” Sam told him.  
Alex did look, mostly they just looked like they were in shock.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Alex said. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to hear what they had to say. He turned to leave, pulling Sam with him.

“You wouldn’t take my calls.” Michael said behind him. 

Alex turned to see Michael was on his feet. 

“You never talked to me after that night.” Michael pursed his lips. He looked drunk, and Alex didn’t feel like having this conversation.

“I don’t think we have anything to say to each other.” Alex told him.

“Maybe we do. You seem to think Maria and I are together still together.” Michael said, standing. He swayed on his feet but held on to the chair for support.

“What do you mean?” Alex couldn’t help but ask.

Maria was grabbing her coat and standing as well. “I’ll leave you to it. Let me know if you still need a ride home.” She leaned in and kissed Michael on the cheek. Alex was completely lost.

“I mean we aren’t together. We were for maybe two days, but she doesn’t want to be with someone who’s in love with someone else and I couldn’t really blame her for that.” Michael explained. “I would have told you but you never would answer the phone. I thought I’d give you some time and then track you down. I didn’t know things were so bad or I would have tried harder.

“Things aren’t bad.” Alex tried to say. He was feeling a little unsure of things and he really wanted to sit down. He wanted a drink too.

“That’s not how she made it sound.” Michael pointed to Sam and Alex sighed. 

Sam held up her hands and backed away. “Sorry.” She said, but she didn’t sound sorry at all to Alex and she was grinning. “I’m going to leave you two to talk.”

“Gee thanks.” Alex said. Her ran his hand through his hair.

“Look, this is a lot to take in and you’re clearly drunk. You should get that ride from Maria. We can talk later.” Alex told him. He didn’t think he could finish this conversation right now. It was too crazy and Sam was somewhere, he couldn’t just leave her.

“I didn’t know you were that upset.” Michael said. “I really would have had Max come tell you or Liz, someone. I thought I was just giving you a little space. I didn’t know you didn’t know.”

“I get it, okay, you didn’t know.” Alex was still upset. Just because they weren’t still together, well that didn’t erase what Michael had done.

“But you’re still mad.” Michael was coming around the table toward him.

“Yeah, I’m mad. I think I have a right to that feeling.” Alex said, stepping back.

Michael stopped in his tracks, swaying on his feet again. Alex shook his head. “You’re wasted. Now isn’t the time to talk.” 

“I’m not that drunk.” Michael tried, but it was clear to Alex that he was.

“You are. Let’s talk tomorrow. Tonight it’s just, too much, okay, for both of us.” Alex said. He felt sure he didn’t want to keep talking to Michael just now, whether he was drunk or not.

“Alex…” Michael reached out as though he could touch Alex though the table was still between them.

“No, Michael. Not tonight, not now. I need some time to think.” Alex told him.

Alex turned to find Sam waiting by their table. “Let’s go.” He said when he reached her.

“You sure that’s what you want?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Alex said, taking one last swig of beer. “Let’s get out of here.”

Alex drove Sam back to the cabin in silence. His phone pinged no less than ten times on the way but he told her to ignore it. It wasn’t until all the alcohol was out of his system and he still couldn’t sleep somewhere around two in the morning when he finally picked up his phone.

_Alex, I’m sorry, please talk to me._

_I’m not too drunk to talk, just too drunk to drive._

_Maria’s sorry too, okay?_

_We should have told you what was up._

_I never should have left you hanging like that._

_I never should have even gone to Maria I know that now._

_I was wrong and I’m sorry._

_Please just answer me.  
I was scared._

_I love you._

Alex read the texts over and over, his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. Is he going to forgive Michael? He’s not even sure he could if he wanted to. It feels too big, like the betrayal is just too much. So what if he didn’t tell Alex that he wasn’t really with Maria. He did it anyway didn’t he? And Alex had to find out through Liz. Michael couldn’t even be bothered to come tell him it was over.

His phone pinged. 

_I see you’re up. You just read my texts._

Damn those read receipts. He didn’t know if he was going to text back, but then his phone rang. He didn’t think before he was answering it.

“You can’t just call me in the middle of the night.” He said as way of greeting.

“I just thought I should say I’m sorry now that I’m not totally wasted so you’ll know it’s true.” Michael said softly.

“Being sorry isn’t enough. You and Maria betrayed me.” Alex said. “I may not have had the courage to say it before, but Sam gave me the courage tonight. So I’m saying it. That was a shitty thing you did whether or not you’re with Maria now.”

“I know. You’re right. I’m not asking for forgiveness.” Michael told him.

“Good, because I’m not ready to forgive you.” Alex said. His head was starting to hurt. This whole night had sucked and this wasn’t making it better.

“But will you meet me tomorrow, so we can talk? I do think this is a longer conversation than we can have tonight. I promise I have no agenda. We can meet at the Crash Down if you want.” Michael offered.

Alex thought about it for a moment before saying, “Okay. We’ll meet tomorrow, at the Crash Down, at one.”

“Is Sam gonna be there?” Michael asked.

“Probably.” Alex told him.

“Good. I liked her.” Michael laughed into the phone and Alex couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t want to, but it seemed even when he was angry Michael could still get under his skin.

“Goodnight, Michael.” He said softly.

“Goodnight, Alex.” Michael said and disconnected the call.


End file.
